dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 49
Supporting Characters: * Foreign Legion Antagonists: * Ali Pascha ** his bandits Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "Nigouchi" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff Antagonists: * The Mastermind ** his henchman Other Characters: * Professor Tnopud | Writer4_1 = Paul Lauretta | Penciler4_1 = Paul Lauretta | Inker4_1 = Paul Lauretta | StoryTitle4 = King Carter: "Introducing King Carter" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Rogers | Writer5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle5 = Buccaneer: "Dr. Killmen of Castle Terror, Part 7" | Synopsis5 = Prince Natria helps Dennis Stone win his ship back from Dr. Killmen. Stone teams up with Natria to overthrow the country's usurper. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Stone Supporting Characters: * Prince Natria * Regina Antagonists: * The Pretender to the Throne * Dr. Killmen Other Characters: * Kaboz * Daneo Vehicles: * Stone's ship | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker6_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle6 = Radio Squad: "The Guerney Brothers" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Antagonists: * Bob Guerney * "Chips" Guerney Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler8_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker8_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle8 = Lt. Bob Neal: "The Flaming Inferno" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Potts Antagonists: * gang of kidnappers Other Characters: * Professor Smith * Judith * Pat * Admiral Grant Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Sub 662 | StoryTitle15 = Magic Crystal of History: "Ivan III, the Great" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer15_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler15_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker15_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker16_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle16 = Flying Fox: "The Black Plane Hijackers" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Buzz" Blair Antagonists: * Black Planes Other Characters: * Joslyn | Writer21_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler21_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker21_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle21 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Voodoo Vengeance" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * Congi Other Characters: * Captain Dart * Walter Wilkinson | Writer22_1 = John Lehti | Penciler22_1 = John Lehti | Inker22_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle22 = Red Coat Patrol: "Pierre the Half-Breed" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Supporting Characters: * Black Hawk * Flame Antagonists: * Pierre Locations: * | Writer23_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler23_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker23_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle23 = Bulldog Martin: "The Phantom of the Pyramids" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Bulldog Martin Supporting Characters: * Jonah Locations: * Antagonists: * Sir Austin Jenkins aka The Phantom Other Characters: * Jim Lane | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * First issue for King Carter. This feature ran until More Fun Comics #54. Carter was a wealthy oilfield owner, adventurer, and gem hunter. With his friend Red Rogers, He had adventures in China and Africa. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "Unexpected Exercise" (text story) by Jack Anthony | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}